1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and particularly relates a connector to receive two kind of cards selectively.
2. Description of Prior Arts
With the tendency of reducing the size of a computer device and other digitally devices, demand has arisen for increasing its data storage capacity at low cost. Generally, electrical cards, such as SM (Smart Media) cards, CF Card, SD Card or Memory Stick Card, are data storage devices which are electrically connected to the computer device. The electrical cards are portable instruments that are easily inserted into and extracted from card connectors.
MMC Committee has proposed RS-MMC, MMC PLUS card. MMC PLUS card has especial shape that has 9 terminals in front row and 4 terminals in rear row. How to make an electrical connector with simple structure to receive a MMC PLUS card and the other card selectively is a different question to connector companies.
Hence, it is desirable to have a card connector with an improved terminal and housing structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.